Niko Bellic
Niko Bellic is een karakter uit het GTA IV tijdperk, en verschijnt in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned en Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Jeugd en familie Er wordt gesuggereerd dat Niko is geboren in Joegoslavië (hoewel zijn nationaliteit expres nooit bekend gemaakt wordt in het spel) en groeide op in een klein stadje in het hedendaagse Servië, dicht bij zijn neef Roman Bellic. Zijn vader was een alcoholist, die Niko veracht. Zijn moeder, Milica Bellic, was een lankmoedige vrouw, ongelukkig over de harde plek waar haar zoon opgroeide. Niko had ook een broer. Volgens een dialoog in de missie Taking in the Trash droomde Niko om astronaut te worden toen hij een kind was. In een gesprek met Dwayne Forge, zegt Niko dat er, waar hij opgroeide, geen elektriciteit was. In een gesprek met Kate McReary, zegt Niko dat hij erachter kwam dat zijn tante (de moeder van Roman) was verkracht en vermoord, nadat Roman naar Amerika vertrokken was. Wetende dat zijn neef nog verslagener zou zijn door het verlies van zijn moeder, verborg Niko dit en vertelde hij Roman dat ze in een brand is omgekomen. Bosnische Oorlogen Niko is opgegroeid in de tijd van de Bosnische Oorlogen en werd zelf soldaat als een tiener. Hij diende zowel als helikopter piloot als in de infanterie. Tijdens de oorlog was Niko getuige van wreedheden en deed hier zelf soms ook aan. Later heeft hij hier spijt van. Uiteindelijk wordt Niko's eenheid, die bestaat uit 15 mensen (veel daarvan zijn vrienden), in een hinderlaag gelokt en iedereen behalve drie werden gedood. De drie die het overleefden waren Darko Brevic, Florian Cravic en Niko zelf. Niko kwam tot de conclusie dat ofwel Florian ofwel Darko de groep eenheid verraden had en doet er alles aan om erachter te komen wie dit was en wraak te nemen. Leven na de oorlog Door de oorlog was het moeilijk om werk te vinden. Roman, de neef van Niko, was al naar Amerika vertrokken om daar een nieuw leven in Liberty City te beginnen. Niko besteedt vervolgens tien jaar in de criminele Europese onderwereld, wat uiteindelijk leidt tot een tien jaar durende opsluiting. Nadat hij is vrijgelaten, gaat hij werken in een mensenhandel organisatie geleid door Ray Bulgarin. Toen een boot, die bij een operatie betrokken was, in de Adriatische Zee, zwom Niko naar de kust, maar de rest was verloren. Bulgarin was ervan overtuigd dat Niko opzettelijk de boot had laten zinken en er met zijn geld vandoor was gegaan. Om aan de handen van Bulgarin te ontkomen, ging Niko de koopvaardij in. Leven in Liberty City Niko besteedt zeven maanden op het vrachtschip Platypus, dat uiteindelijk naar Liberty City vertrekt. Daar stopte Niko met zijn werk op het schip, deels om bij zijn neef te zijn, maar ook om Florian Cravic op te sporen, die na de oorlog naar Liberty City was verhuisd. Roman had veel opgeschept over zijn grote success in Liberty City, maar in werkelijkheid had hij slechts een klein taxibedrijfje en een goedkoop appartement. Ook had hij zware schulden vanwege zijn gokverslaving. Niko helpt Roman dan met zijn taxibedrijfje en beschermt hem tegen de loan sharks. Dit artikel is gebaseerd op de Engelstalige versie hiervan. Bellic, Niko Bellic, Niko Bellic, Niko Bellic, Niko Bellic, Niko Bellic, Niko de:Niko Bellic en:Niko Bellic es:Niko Bellic fi:Niko Bellic fr:Niko Bellic it:Niko Bellic no:Niko Bellic pl:Niko Bellic pt:Niko Bellic ru:Нико Беллик sv:Niko Bellic